Pesadillas
by Ozanai
Summary: Hay muchos sueños que se hacen realidad, las pesadillas, por ejemplo. "Serie de relatos breves para La Casita del Horror, del Foro Proyecto 1-8".
1. Habitación 205

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación 205<strong>

Risas infantiles, reproches maternales, y un sinfín de colores adornaban la calle del barrio. Pequeñas hadas y princesas, vampiros y hombres lobos, brujas y hechiceros, todos reunidos en la celebración anual.

En contraste con las luces que alumbraban el pavimento, de las casas iluminadas y decoradas, se encontraba una pequeña y descuidada casita de madera.  
>Las sombras nocturnas le conferían un aspecto más tétrico, el viento acrecentaba el rechinar de la madera, la ventana (que se asomaba a la calle) se estampaba con el marco, produciendo un ruido sordo.<p>

Daisuke, ataviado en los accesorios y elementos de su disfraz, tuvo la tentación de acercarse. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, vaticinando una broma. Acomodó las vendas en su rostro, y caminó sigiloso hacia el pasto seco y sin cortar de la construcción.

―¡Ni lo pienses, niñato! ―gritó sonoramente Miyako, observándolo con furia contenida.

Daisuke la miró con el ceño fruncido. Haciendo un puchero pateó a la nada, regresando sus pasos hasta sus amigos.

―Sí que pareces una bruja ―murmuró entre dientes.  
>―¡Te escuché! ―Daisuke tuvo que retroceder ante la ira de la chica―. Que lo sepas, pequeño cretino, esto es sólo un disfraz.<p>

A pesar de que era sujetada por Iori (que también luchaba contra su capa y cuidaba que no resbalaran sus colmillos) y Ken (cuya gabardina no servía de disfraz, a su parecer), él temió por su seguridad, por lo que se apresuró a escupir una vaga disculpa.

―Chicos, no debemos pelear, se supone que venimos a divertirnos.  
>―Iori tiene razón, Daisuke, Miyako ―Ken los miró fijamente, persuadiéndolos a olvidar la riña.<p>

―Está bien.  
>―De acuerdo.<p>

Miyako hubiera preferido darle su merecido a Daisuke, sin embargo, algo alertó sus sentidos. Miró a ambos lados buscando la razón de su inquietud.

―¿No sienten que alguien nos observa?

Sus tres amigos observaron a los alrededores, atentos ante cualquier cosa que resultara sospechosa. Daisuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

―No, no pasa nada.  
>―Probablemente sea tu imaginación, Miyako ―Ken le sonrió conciliadoramente.<br>―Sí, bueno, es momento de apresurarnos ―Daisuke señaló pomposamente la calabaza de plástico que sostenía en su mano izquierda―. Los dulces se terminarán.  
>―¿A caso sólo piensas en eso? ―reprochó cancinamente Iori.<br>―Tranquilo, Drácula, es Halloween, sólo disfruta…

Un grito femenino desgarró el ambiente. Los chicos voltearon en dirección de donde provino el ruido, la casa.  
>Miyako se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando consternadamente hacia el lugar.<br>―¿Qué fue…  
>La pregunta murió en los labios de Ken, quien fue abruptamente interrumpido.<p>

La destartalada y pesada puerta de la casa se abrió estruendosamente, impactando con los vidrios rotos de la ventana. En el pórtico se asomó una delgada y femenina sombra. El brillo de la luna se reflejó en el enorme cuchillo que sostenía la persona.

Se acercó torpe y lentamente al final de la casa, encaminándose a la calle. A cada paso que daba los gritos de terror aumentaban, padres e hijos corrían de un lado a otro.

A Miyako la escena le pareció a una típica de película de terror. En su estupor, no fue capaz de mover un solo musculo; escuchó jadeos y balbuceos por parte de Iori, aunque no le tomó importancia. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban clavados en la figura que se acercaba lentamente. Su cabello color caramelo caía con gracia por su espalda, sus ojos claros y expresivos los miraban ausentemente, la sonrisa psicópata que adornaba su rostro le provocó un escalofrió a Miyako.

Era preciosa, incluso con la sangre escurriendo de su cabeza, con las ropas rasgadas, ensangrentadas y llenas de mugre. Aquella chica se las arreglaba para poder presumir sus suaves y delicadas curvas.

Daisuke tropezó al tratar de retroceder, cayendo patosamente sobre el pavimento. Ken lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo, esforzándose por impulsarlo hacia arriba. Pateó torpemente, en un intento por apartarse lo más posible de la muchacha demente.

La chica alzó el brazo derecho, empuñando su filoso y letal cuchillo, apuntándoles directamente. Ninguno fue capaz de moverse, sus cuerpos dejaron de responderles. El barbullo que los rodeaba desapareció. Por unos instantes sólo fueron ellos y la maniática.

En un momento de lucidez, Miyako recordó la noticia de esa mañana. Un paciente del manicomio de Odaiba había escapado. La chica de la habitación 205.

Un grito furioso brotó del menudo cuerpo de su atacante. Tan rápido y fugaz como la vida misma. En cuestión de segundos ella y sus amigos habían dejado de existir.

•••

Las blancas paredes encerraban muchas historias. Sobre la cama, descasaba el menudo cuerpo. Enfrente, Susumi reposaba en la silla de madera.

―¿Cuándo sucedió?  
>―Primero de Agosto.<br>―Cuéntanos, ¿qué pasó ese día?

Primero de Agosto, 1999. Siete niños, campamento de verano. Un evento inesperado. Desaparecieron.

―Viajamos al Digimundo. Conocimos a los Digimon.  
>―¿Cómo es ese mundo?<br>―Es mágico. El cielo es increíblemente hermoso y limpio, el ocaso y los paisajes te dejan sin aliento. Nosotros lo protegimos.  
>―¿Qué son los Digimon?<br>―¡Son nuestros amigos! ―una risa escapó de sus labios, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia―. Son creaturas amables y bondadosas. Ellos nos salvaron y nos protegieron, incluso algunos murieron por nosotros ―hizo una pequeña pausa, meditando su respuesta―. Aunque también existen Digimon malos, como Myotismon.

La puerta de la habitación 205 se abrió, un hombre enfundado en su bata blanca miró a la doctora Susumi, a quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La mujer asintió brevemente, y se encaminó a la salida.

―Gracias, Mimi.

La puerta se cerró.

Mimi Tachikawa, dieciocho años. Sobreviviente de la masacre. Encontrada el cinco de Agosto, 1999. Presenta daño mental irreversible.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<br>La verdad me encuentro algo insegura con esto, es la primera vez que trato de narrar algo de este estilo, pero espero que les haya gustado.  
>Será una muy breve compilación de relatos cortos, quiero mejorar y tratar de adaptarme a este género y especialmente al fandom, qué mejor que así, creo.<p>

Cualquier fallo, error, incongruencia o demás que hayan encontrado, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Incluso las fallas en la historia misma, no sean blandos conmigo, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos :)


	2. Tras las Cortinas

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tras las Cortinas.<strong>

Yamato escuchó el movimiento de las cortinas; temeroso, abrazó con fuerza al pequeño Takeru, su hermano. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, buscando escapar de las sombras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Las cortinas se removieron, provocando sonidos quedos y perturbadores.

Yamato podía sentir cómo lo observaban fijamente, sin parpadear si quiera. Era consciente de la respiración pesada y entrecortada de quien se ocultaba tras la tela azul.

No siempre fue así. Él recordaba la tranquilidad y felicidad de la que gozaba; las tardes de juegos, y el sonido de su armónica que buscaba calmar el llanto de Takeru.

Una noche, cuando su padre llegó tarde de trabajar, Natsuko (su madre) le reprochó la tardanza. Antes de que Yamato pudiera conciliar el sueño, los gritos comenzaron a inundar el apartamento. Takeru se agitó un poco entre las sábanas, y él, como buen hermano mayor, corrió a su lado, subiendo rápidamente a la cama de cobijas verdes. Se afianzó al pequeño cuerpo de Takeru, intentando deshacerse de sus propias preocupaciones.

Esa fue la primera vez que él apareció. Yamato no supo cómo ni de dónde había llegado, sólo observó con horror la silueta detrás de las cortinas. El silbido bajo y entrecortado, como si aquel ser tratara de decirle algo, pero él jamás olvidaría esos ojos, rojos como la sangre, con las cuencas oscuras y la mirada enloquecida. Yamato siempre recordaría el miedo que sintió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

No volvió a verle el rostro demacrado y cenizo, pues permanecía oculto; siempre lo observaba tras las cortinas, Yamato lo sabía. Aparecía en las noches de gritos y discusiones, alimentándose de sus miedos y tristezas.

Yamato se esforzó en ser un buen niño, en cumplir con su deber de hermano mayor y cuidar de Takeru. No mencionó a sus padres sobre el extraño ser que lo rondaba. Se esforzó en ser valiente y aparentar entereza durante las noches.

Entró en pánico el día que su mamá se llevó a Takeru, cuando él se quedó con su padre. Esa noche no durmió solo, su padre lo recostó con él, encarando juntos la soledad. La sombra no hizo acto de presencia.

Hiroaki llamó una tarde, excusándose con su pequeño hijo, le anunció que llegaría tarde. A Yamato las paredes del edificio se le antojaron más altas, el suelo bajo sus pies se alargó. Cuando el sol comenzó a descender lo supo, él estaría tras las cortinas de nuevo.

Yamato se ocultaba bajo los cobertores, reuniendo valor para no llorar, intentando ignorar la respiración irregular que flotaba en su habitación. Podría jurar que una noche le escuchó reír, de inmediato supuso que se burlaba de él.

Las apariciones fueron inconstantes después de que viajó al Digimundo. Incluso duró años sin que la sombra volviera a visitarlo, pero había instantes en que Yamato escuchaba silbidos entrecortados a su al rededor. En sueños, la respiración pesada se colaba en un tono bajo y constante. Yamato despertaba agitado y sudoroso. Nadie lo observaba, estaba solo en la habitación. No había nadie tras las cortinas.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en él. El tiempo y las experiencias le otorgaron la claridad y perspectiva necesaria. Los monstruos existían, estaban en todos lados. Los monstruos eran ellos, la sombra era él. Yamato, el monstruo.

* * *

><p>Entonces… ¿qué les pareció?<br>Espero que les haya gustado, y sino… pues ojalá me digan por qué.

Cualquier error o falla que encuentren no duden e hacérmela saber.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
